I Need a Girl
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [AU, On hiatus] Tsuki no Ame, Japan's hottest boy band. Three guys: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru. Three girls who are trying to get their names out there: Kagome, Sango, Kagura. You do the math.
1. Watch Out!

Holy frig am I pissed at ff. net right now. I can't even use my usual page dividers!! You know... the equal signs. Argh!! First they take away the about sign (the wavy thingies) and the astericks (the stars)... and now equal signs?! Like... what the crud?!

Anyway... I'm done ranting now. I'm finally posting this! I had this idea soooo long ago. I just loved this idea back then. I might regret posting this... but meh. And so far, this seems to be quite an original fic idea. I don't see many fics out there were Inu, Miroku and Sess are in a boy band. Yeah. So if I see anyone stealing... ::sends a warning glare::. Of course, I've got another fic idea that I simply love right now...

I'm also posting 'Strawberry Ice Cream'. Do not be deceived by the title. Yeah... the prologue is going up pretty soon. Anyway, enjoy chapter one of 'I Need a Girl'!! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own the tour bus or midnight blue Jag...::wistful sigh::. I don't even own the band's name. ;) The name, my friends, belongs to SesshySlipperz/S.Wooz!! Thanks so much, by the way!!

* * *

**I Need a Girl**

**Chapter One: Watch Out!**

* * *

"That must have been the most successful concert, eh?"

"No shit!"

"What would you expect?"

The three boys laughed.

Each of them took a swig of beer. The tour bus bumped along the road. The occupants, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and the driver just came back from a concert.

Tsuki no Ame, they were called. 'Moon's Rain'. The three boys were idolized by almost every girl worldwide.

The driver, Kouga, grinned and grabbed his fifth bottle of booze and chugged it.

* * *

"Wooh!!" Sango, who was in the passenger seat, exclaimed as the midnight blue jaguar almost flew down the road. The other girl, Kagura, who was in the back, laughed out loud.

"Faster, Kagome! Make this jag fly!!"

Kagome grinned. "Alright!! Hang on!"

Sango turned around to look at Kagura, who was sitting in the back. "You realize how fast we're going? We're speeding by... how much?"

Kagura shrugged. "There's no one out on the roads at this time. And it's not like we're in the city either. This road is completely empty. We could drive on the other lane if we wanted to. And it's not like we're drunk, so it's ok."

Sango nodded. "Fair enough."

"You guys done debating yet? We're already going at 170, so there's no point arguing over the matter."

"Yeah, well, you could always slow down." Sango pointed out. Kagome shrugged and kept going.

* * *

The tour bus suddenly swerved.

Inu-Yasha's bowl of ramen spilled all over his pants. "Shit!!"

Miroku burst out laughing while Sesshoumaru snickered. "Inu-Yasha, you couldn't wait a little while? The toilet is just around the corner over there. Had an accident while – ow!"

Inu-Yasha snarled at him. "Shut up! The ramen spilled!!" He went to the front of the bus.

"Kouga! Bastard, the hell are you doing!?"

The driver was wobbling slightly, his blue eyes drooping. Inu-Yasha looked down beside him and found seven empty bottles.

"Shit, man! You're drunk!!"

"I'm nnnot drunk, dooog turd!!"

"You wimpy wolf! Go sit down somewhere and let me drive!"

"Shhhut up!"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru came over as well. "What's going on here?" Miroku questioned.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Kouga's drunk... again."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "So why don't you take over?"

Inu-Yasha snorted. "You think I haven't tried!! The idiot won't let me!"

Only Miroku was paying attention to the road. "KOUGA! DUDE, WATCH OUT!!"

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Kagura pointed to a black dot on the road.

"Looks like a bus..." Kagome said. Sango squinted.

"Whoever's driving that bus must be drunk, or crazy."

"...maybe it's both." Kagura mumbled. The three girls grinned at each other and laughed.

Kagome turned her head slightly to speak to Kagura.

"You really can't go for five minutes without insulting someone, can you?"

Kagura smirked. "Nope. Oh yeah... so, did that... what's his face guy... accept us?"

"You mean Manten? No... but who needs him? We'll find someone else to help us with our singing career." Kagome scoffed.

Sango was still squinting at the road. "Umm... Kagome? The bus is... driving in our lane..." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the bus that was coming nearer.

"... I mean, who can deny us!? Whoever does is a total idiot."

"Kagome..."

"We don't need Manten, I tell you. Listen, I've got a friend who runs a recording company..."

"Kagome!"

"His name is Hojo... he used to have a major crush on me back in high school..."

"KAGOME!! GIRL, WATCH OUT!!!!"

Kagome whipped her head around to see the bus in front of them. Madly, she swerved to avoid it...

::CRASH::

* * *

Right! There ya go!! Evil cliffie - muhahahaha! ::Smirk:: If I feel like it (and I get lots of reviews... ::hinhintnudgenugde::) I'll post chapter two soon.

Ja ne!!

Saki


	2. Scream Your Mind

Oh wow. It's an update!

Hey! Saki isn't out of the game! And neither is the story! It must be a miracle. Yes my friends, I'm back... for now, with chapter two of _'I Needa Girl'_. Thank you so much, for all you supporters... wow, I can't some of you were actually checking back so often to see if I updated. I feel so loved.

Now, what you have all been waiting for!

**

* * *

**

**I Need a Girl**

**Chapter Two: Scream Your Mind**

_by Kawaii Saki-Chan_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Damn, her head really hurt. With a groan, she tried to sit up, but realized she was upside down. She blinked once, twice, before hearing a creak. Suddenly (and very roughly), she fell out of her seat.

"Aiyee!!"

She crashed to the ground. Kagome gave herself a moment before crawling completely out and away from the wreck.

Stumbling and tripping, she slowly stood up and observed the wreckage.

"Holy shit…" she muttered. Kagome took a deep breath before bursting out, "MY CAR!!!!"

At the same time, two boys came tumbling out of the bus. They looked vaguely familiar, one having long silver hair, and the other having black hair that was tied into a small rattail. But under the current circumstances, Kagome was in no condition to search her mind to match the appropriate names to the two boys.

The silver-haired boy winced. "That's one nice car to be crashing."

Kagome spun on her heel. "That's funny, coming from you, considering you were the ones who crashed my car!" She screamed in his face.

"Oi, oi! Watch it, woman! Don't get your ugly face near mine! And who are you to speak? I wasn't even driving, for your information!"

Kagome bristled at his comment. "Excuse me?! Me, ugly? You're just jealous! And I don't care who was driving, it was one of you!"

The two launched into a screaming war. Soon Sango and Kagura climbed out of the pile of destroyed metal that used to be Kagome's car. Kagura winced.

"Shit, girl… I really liked that car, too…"

Sango nodded her agreement. "We all did…"

In the meantime, Sesshoumaru came out of the bus, holding a drunken Kouga by the collar. The four looked on at the screaming war that was still waging.

Finally, Inuyasha lost it.

"You little bitch!! Do you have any idea who the hell you're screaming at?!"

"I don't give a shit who I'm screaming at! I have every single right to scream at you, since you and your 'homies' crashed my car! I don't care if you were the head of the government, or a king! I don't care if you're Ricky Martin or J Lo or one of the Backstreet Boys or Tsuki no Ame or… or… whatever!"

Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded… probably since he had never been talked to in such a manner. Plus, he was quite shocked at the fact that this girl showed absolutely no sign of idolizing the members of Tsuki no Ame in any way… he just was not used to that. He glared at Kagome, who promptly glared back. It was a battle between the coldest of ice and the hottest of fire.

Miroku gave a small cough. "If you two hadn't realized, you're both hurt. And especially the young lady… you're injured pretty badly."

"Eh?" Kagome looked down at herself. She was covered in scratches and open wounds that were slowly drip-dropping blood onto the road. She gave an alarmed yell.

"I'm bleeding!"

Sango and Kagura were too, bleeding and covered in scratches, though nowhere near as much as Kagome. Kagura sighed and raised an eyebrow. Had this been a cartoon of sorts, she would have sweatdropped. She turned to Sango, who had a similar expression.

"I guess Kag-chan got hurt most since she was in the driver's seat, eh?"

"But if she was in the driver's seat, would she be the safest? I mean, she drives the car away from the bus so that she's farthest away… if you get what I'm saying…"

"Hmm… true…"

And so the two girls pondered.

* * *

Yeah... it was a really short chapter. I'm sorry. But I try! I'm still trying to figure this story out... that always seems to happen with Saki, eh? Haha... well, that's me for you.

Hm, what to update next? Keep your eyes open...

Please review! xD


End file.
